1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sealant compositions and more particularly relates to hot melt sealants based on butyl rubber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that sealants are useful in various appliance, automotive, and construction markets for sealing joints, such as masonry-metal, glass-metal, and glass-glass joints. Sealants such as asphalt, mastics, and putty have some utility in this regard, but they have the disadvantages of containing solvents, exhibiting creep and sag at various temperatures, shrinking with age, and having unacceptable moisture vapor transmission rates with poor environmental stability. Hot melt butyl sealants have been found preferable to other prior art sealants in many ways. However, even these hot melt butyl sealants have properties which could bear improvement.